Une femme de caratère
by MissCheerfully
Summary: Un conflit, un rapprochement, une mission... du Goa'uld. S/J avec un peu de D/Jan
1. Une femme de caractère

STaRGATE

SG-1

_**Une femme de caractère**_

**Résumé :** Un conflit, un rapprochement, une mission... du Goa'uld.  
**Saison** : Saison 4  
**Raiting** : G  
**Date d'écriture** : Février et Mars 2009  
**Disclamer** : Stargate et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas.

***

_**Chapitre 1**_

_La matinée touchait à sa fin. La journée qui s'annonçait serait des plus banales au SGC. Les membres de l'équipe SG1 s'étaient rendus, un peu plus tôt, à l'usuel briefing qui précédait chaque mission qui se déroulait sur d'autres planètes. A cette heure ci, chacun vaquait à sa propre occupation. Le colonel O'neill et le major Carter accomplissaient leur entraînement sportive quotidien. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre avec Teal'c mais le jaffa avait préféré pratiquer son rituel du Kel'no'rim dès le matin, tant qu'au Docteur Daniel Jackson, il s'était rendu à son bureau pour étudier une bande vidéo qu'une équipe SG avait faite d'un temple d'une planète abandonnée. Malgré son amour pour les civilisations anciennes, Daniel trouvait l'étude de ce monument particulièrement ennuyeuse alors quel soulagement d'entendre de légères frappes contre la porte de son bureau. Daniel fut agréablement surprit de trouver Janet Fraiser sur le pas de la porte._

« Bonjour. » _dit il Daniel en se levant pour l'accueillir._

_Janet, comme à son habitude, était souriante mais aujourd'hui elle ne portait pas sa blouse d'infirmière et ses cheveux aux reflets ambrés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'instant où il avait commencé à la détailler, qu'il la trouvait très charmante et qu'elle en était ainsi vraiment jolie. Mais Daniel oublia vite cette pensée bien qu'il sut qu'elle était justifiée._

_« _Docteur Jac… Daniel._ » se reprit Janet après avoir croisé le regard amusé de Daniel qui savait qu'elle ne l'appelait par son statut uniquement professionnellement. « _J'aimerais beaucoup aller au mess et Sam étant en plein exercice, j'avais pensé que si vous n'aviez pas trop de travail vous voudriez peu être aller boire un café. _»_

_« _Quelle bonne idée !_ »_

_Daniel éteignit les lumières de son bureau et ferma la porte. Janet et lui commencèrent à marcher dans les longs couloirs du SGC en direction de l'ascenseur. Durant le trajet, Daniel demanda des nouvelles de Cassandra et il fut heureux d'entendre que cette dernière se portait bien et était même une élève brillante. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Teal'c._

_« _Ah Teal'c !_ » fit Daniel. « _Vous avez déjà terminé votre Kel'no'rim ?_ »_

_« _En effet, Docteur Jackson._ » répondit le jaffa suivit d'un hochement de tête dans la direction de Janet pour la saluer. « _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un divertissement intéressant dans la salle de sport. _»_

_« _Un ''divertissement intéressant'' ? C'est-à-dire ?_ » Demanda l'archéologue, intriguée._

_« _Le major Carter aurait trouvé un moyen plus diplomate qu'une affrontement à ma nues pour défier le colonel Holmes._ »_

_« _Ah ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a trouvé un bon moyen de lui clouer le bec._ » enchéri Janet, un large sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. « _Cet idiot n'à pas arrêter de lui faire des coups tordus._»_

_« _Mais pourquoi ?_ » demanda Daniel. « _J'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut en vouloir à Sam._ »_

_« _C'est assez compliqué…un peu long à expliquer surtout…_ » Janet se décala pour laisser entrer Teal'c dans l'ascenseur. « _Mais le temps d'arriver à la salle de sport devrait suffire pour vous mettre au courant… parce que moi, je ne veux pas rater ça !_ »_

_Les portes se refermèrent sur eux, Daniel et Teal'c attendaient impatiemment que Janet commence son récit._

_« _Je vais néanmoins faire court._ » s'exclama Janet « _Si ce bon à rien est en rogne contre Sam c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a repoussé ses avances._ »_

_« _Je ne comprend pas, Docteur Fraiser._ » fit Teal'c. «_ Le Colonel Holmes devait s'attendre à une réponse négative de la part du Major Carter car le règlement militaire terrien interdit formellement une relation entre deux officiers… _»_

_« _J'ai jamais parlé de relation. Tout ce que voulait Holmes c'était… enfin vous voyez !_ »_

_C'est à ce moment que l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage où ils souhaitaient se rendre, les libérant à nouveau dans les couloirs gris et tous identiques. Les trois amis arrivèrent devant les portes doubles de la salle de sport, ils entendaient des acclamations à l'intérieur et ils en déduirent que le bruit avait déjà parcouru le SGC. Ils entrèrent et s'aperçurent que la salle était pleine à craquer. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur les hauts murs d'escalades où étaient suspendus le colonel Holmes et… et Sam. Janet fut la première à remarquer que personne ne sécurisait les deux grimpeurs et que ces deux derniers s'étaient résolus à grimper librement pour gagner du temps. Un soldat s'approcha de Daniel._

_« _Docteur Jackson, vous pariez ?_ » fit il en lui montrant un képi rempli de billets._

_« _Non, non… ça va merci._ » répondit Daniel en scrutant la salle des yeux avant d'apercevoir Jack au pied du mur qu'escaladait Sam. « _Rejoignons Jack._ »_

_« _La prise rouge Carter ! Au dessus de votre main droite !_ » s'écriait ce dernier._

_« _Jack !_ » s'exclama Daniel à l'adresse de ce dernier. «_ Ca devient haut là ! Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas attachés !_ »_

_« _Bien sûr ! Mais Carter a rien voulu savoir !_ » fit Jack en lui faisant face quelque seconde mais il se retourna très rapidement vers Sam pour ne pas manquer une miette de sa progression épineuse. « _Et puis le doc est là maintenant… au cas où. Vous y êtes presque Carter_ ! »_

_Daniel se résigna et comme Janet, commença à encourager son amie._

_« _Courage Sam ! On est avec vous ! _» s'écria t'il._

_« _Elle à aucune chance la blondinette ! Aller Carl !_ » fit un soldat membre de SG6 à l'adresse du Colonel Holmes._

_« _Sergent ! Est-ce une manière de parler d'un officier supérieur !_ » S'écria O'neill._

_« _Non, Monsieur… Pardon monsieur._ »_

_«_Bien… » _fit Jack un sourire aux lèvres. «_ Carter, vous avez une prise jaune pour votre pied !Heu… non celle là c'est pas une bonne idée… SAM !_ »_

_Le major Carter venait de déraper et s'était rattraper à une prise assez large un mètre en dessous d'elle._

_« _Ca va ! Je vais bien, mon colonel !_ »_

_« _Refaites plus ça, Major ! Vous voulez bien !_ »_

_Il est vrai que durant un court instant beaucoup avait retenu son souffle, Janet s'était même plaquer ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas voir la suite dramatique qui aurait pu avoir lieu._

_« _Vous voulez peu être que je redescende vous chercher, major ?_ » ria Holmes qui était quelque mètres plus haut que Sam._

_Cette remarque fit monter Sam dans une profonde colère, et l'adrénaline que sa chute venait de lui donner lui donna une force qu'elle croyait avoir perdue le long de la piste. Elle se décala sur la piste de Holmes qui, à priori, offrait plus de prises pour le passage qui lui avait posé problème et franchit les quelque mètres qui la séparait du colonel. Sam le contourna et se retrouvait juste au dessus de lui maintenant._

_«_ Vraiment colonel, je ne me permettrait jamais de vous faire perdre votre temps, je préfère prendre un peu d'avance pour pouvoir vous accueillir en haut comme il se doit. _»_

_Fière d'elle, et de cette remontée dynamique, Sam s'apprêtait à reprendre son excursion quand elle sentit la main du colonel se poser sur son fessier et entendit ensuite les soldats présents dans la salle lancer un long sifflement suite à ce geste._

_« _C'est tellement gentil de votre part de me proposer ça Major mais, je doute que vous soyez à la hauteur._ »_

_Holmes frappa légèrement l'endroit où se trouvait sa main avant de lancer un rire bruyant. Sam serra des mâchoires et essaya de monter les quelques prises qui la séparaient de la fin du parcours mais Holmes attrapa sa cheville._

_« _Mais enfin vous faites quoi, là !_ » s'écria Sam. « _Vous trichez !_ »_

_« _Et vous avez fait quoi quand êtes passée sur ma piste ?_ »_

_« _Bon très bien !_ »_

_Sam s'élança sur le côté afin de revenir sur sa piste en sautant et se félicita intérieurement pour cet exploit… mais maintenant, elle se trouvait au même niveau que Holmes. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans bouger puis les deux recommencèrent à monter leur piste à une vitesse ahurissante. Au dernier moment la main d' Holmes dérapa sur une fine prise et le ralenti fatalement puisque ce petit laps de temps permit à Sam de s'accrocher à la dernière prise de la piste ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait terminé._

_« _OUI !_ » s'exclama Sam en brandissant son point de son bras libre en l'air._

_« _Oui Carter ! Vous êtes la meilleure !_ » S'écria O'neill._

_« _Et merde !_ » S'écria Holmes qui commençait déjà à redescendre. _

_Janet, Daniel, Teal'c et Jack attendaient patiemment que Sam redescende le mur. Quand elle arriva enfin sur la terre ferme, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, épuisée. O'neill lui serra la main._

_« _Vous avez vu, je l'ai eu !_ » fit Sam les poumons en feu._

_« _Et bien voilà ! Depuis le temps que tu viens te plaindre de Holmes dans mon bureau ! L'escalade c'était une bonne idée… mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois attachée._ » enchérit Janet._

_« _C'était l'idée du colonel O'neill._ » la coupa Sam._

_« _Oui mais j'avais pas mentionné que ce serai sans être attachée !_ » dit rapidement Jack en voyant les yeux aux regards pleins de reproches de Janet et Daniel se poser sur lui. « _J'avais même proposer de la sécuriser !_ »_

_« _Oui bon… Il ne m'est rien arrivé… et je ne regrette vraiment rien ! Il y réfléchira à deux avant de… heu…_ »_

_« _Poser ses sales pattes sur vos fesses, Carter ! _»_

_« _Oui, y'a ça aussi…_ »_

_« _''aussi'' ?_ » la questionna Jack tu regard. « _Attendez un peu, je sais toujours pas pourquoi vous lui en voulez à mort ! …et surtout pourquoi lui il vous en veut ! …Je parle d'avant aujourd'hui ! Car vous venez quand même de le ridiculiser devant une majeure partie de la base_. »_

_« _Hey oui !_ » fit Sam en se relevant et cherchant à partir par tous les moyens mais elle entendit encore Jack insister._

_« _Carter ! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !_ » dit Jack en partant à sa suite._

_Janet et Daniel les regardaient s'éloigner en riant avant de quitter eux même la salle de sport._

***

_Il commençait à être très tard, Sam finissait d'analyser les derniers échantillons de sa dernière mission. Elle n'avait absolument rien découvert, la planète qu'ils avaient explorée ressemblait traits pour traits à la Terre. Une fois le dernier échantillon analysé, notre scientifique décida de mettre un terme à son travail et sortit de son laboratoire pour prendre la direction du mess. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir. Le sommeil de l'avait pas encore attrapée. Elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain car une exploration l'attendait mais cela ne l'alarmait pas. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant le mess elle s'apprêtait à se servir un café quand elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter pour attirer son attention._

_« _Mon colonel, vous ne dormez toujours pas ?_ » demanda elle en venant s'asseoir prêt de lui après s'être servit un grand verre de café._

_« _J'ai dormi, mais très mal, j'ai fait un cauchemar._ » répondit O'neill en lui souriant face à la mine étonnée de son second._

_« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans votre cauchemar ?_ »_

_« _Oh, trois fois rien… mais j'étais pas très fatigué…_ » fit O'neill en buvant une gorgée de son café. « _Et vous ? Pourquoi vous ne dormiez pas ? …vous travailliez, forcément. _»_

_« _Eh bien oui. Pour changer me direz vous._ »_

_« _J'en était sûr… et puis sinon… Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidée à me dire ce que Holmes vous a fait ?_ »_

_« _Non ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que ce ne sont pas des choses dont on peut vraiment parler avec un supérieur hiérarchique._ »_

_« _Ah, même après tout ce temps vous me voyez toujours seulement comme votre supérieur ?_ »_

_Sam le regarda un instant, et ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, elle préféra hausser les épaules et porter sa tasse à ses lèvres._

_«_ Moi je pensait qu'on était amis ! Je ne suis même pas votre colonel préféré ? _» fit Jack en prenant un air de chien battu._

_«_ Oh, si ! Bien sûr nous sommes amis ! _» répondit Sam avec un large sourire « _Et vous êtes mon colonel préféré. A part Holmes, tous les autres colonels je ne les connais que par leurs dossiers._ » enchérit Sam en voyant le sourire malicieux qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de Jack._

_« _Vous voyez ! Alors, ce Holmes ?_ »_

_« _Et bien il voulait tout simplement… coucher avec moi et ne s'est pas gêné pour me le faire comprendre…_ »_

_O'neill fut peu surprit pas cette révélation. Il a toujours su que Holmes fantasmait sur Carter… non pas Carter mais le corps de Carter. Contrairement à lui-même qui fantasmait sur les deux... O'neill secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et fit une mine compatissante à l'adresse de Sam._

_« _Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que c'est un imbécile et… et il ne comprend que ce genre de choses peuvent… comment dire… gâcher des carrières militaires prometteuse pour rien._ » annonça Jack d'un air qu'il voulait serein. « _Et puis, vous l'avez bien remit à sa place._ »_

_« _Merci, monsieur._ » fit Sam, souriante._

_« _Mais j'en reviens à notre amitié… Sam. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un ou même seulement de parler même de sujets épineux comme celui là, votre colonel favori est là pour vous._ »_

_Sam, il l'avait appelé Sam. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais l'effet que cela produisit était comme si ça l'était. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier._

_« _Je vous en suis reconnaissante… et sachez que vous pouvez en attendre autant de moi._ »_

_« _Je n'en doute pas. Bon, je vais vous laisser, on à une grosse journée demain. _» fit O'neill en se levant. « _Je vais me coucher et vous devriez en faire autant et de toutes manière on se voit dans 4 heures…_ » rajouta t'il en jetant un petit regard à sa montre._

_Sam hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais au moment où ils allaient se séparer pour prendre des directions opposées, Sam le rattrapa par le bras et s'approcha vivement de lui pour lui offrir un délicat baiser sur la joue._

_«_Vraiment… merci._ » murmura Sam avant de partir dans ses quartiers._

_O'neill la regarda partir et frôla du bout des doigts l'endroit où ses lèvres l'avaient effleurées qui semblait le brûler en ce moment précis. Il se sourit à lui-même, satisfait de se rapprochement soudain et partit à son tour._

A suivre


	2. Découvertes

_**Chapitre 2**_

_La sonnerie stridente matinale résonna dans la minuscule pièce, comme à chaque matin, réveillant violement l'occupant profondément endormi depuis pas assez longtemps. Jack O'neill attrapa son réveil et chercha désespérément le bouton qui ferai arrêter l'insupportable bruit. Le colonel étant encore sous l'emprise de Morphée, il ne trouve pas le dit bouton. Le petit appareil effectua un vol plané au travers de la pièce avant de terminer sa course contre la porte métallique de ses quartiers. Jack fourra sa tête dans son oreiller à en étouffer et tira la couverture au dessus de sa tête._

_Une demie heure après cet événement quotidien, les membres de SG1, comptant seulement Teal'c, Daniel et Sam, se retrouvaient au mess pour déjeuner avant de partir pour leur prochaine mission._

_« _Cette mission est pour vous Daniel… » _souffla Sam qui ne semblait pas excitée par cette future petite expédition._ « Ruines, ruines et ruines… ou cailloux comme dirait le colonel._ »_

_« _Il y a peut être d'autre chose qui sont éloignées, donc que le sonde n'a pas pu voir._ » répondit Daniel avec un sourire faussement compatissant. « _Et en parlant de lui, il ne déjeune pas ?ou… il ne compte tout de même pas nous faire attendre pour la mission ! _»_

_« _On sait que vous êtes impatient, Daniel mais le colonel s'est endormi assez tard hier, et… _»_

_« _Comment vous savez ça ?_ »_

_« _Et bien parce que j'étais debout aussi._ »_

_Teal'c leva un sourcil lourd de sens et Daniel manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec le cuillère de cornflakes qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans sa bouche._

_« _Quoi ?! » _s'empressa de demander Sam en voyant la mine de ses amis._

_« _Vous faisiez quoi en plein milieu de la nuit, vous deux ?_ »_

_« _On parlait ! Vous êtes désespérant, Daniel…_ »_

_« _C'était vraiment trop tentant, Sam. _» se défendit Daniel en lui envoyant un sourire pour faire mine de s'excuser._

_« _Oui, bien moi ça ne m'amuse pas, je vais réveiller le colonel._ » ajouta Sam en se levant pour quitter le mess._

_« _Je crois que votre remarque ait blessé le Major Carter_. » lança enfin Teal'c après son total mutisme durant la conversation de Daniel et Sam._

_« _Je vois pas pourquoi… Elle ne disait rien avant._ »_

_***_

_Sam suivait les longs couloirs qui menaient à la chambre de son supérieur. Elle pensait à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Daniel. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, quelque chose qui la mettait hors d'elle. Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tant de personnes pouvaient penser qu'il y avait une relation extra professionnelle entre O'neill et elle, alors qu'elle-même n'avait plus d'espoir d'avoir un jour l'ombre d'une pauvre petite histoire avec lui… lui, l'homme qui avait à de nombreuses reprises sauvé la planète au périple de sa propre vie, l'homme qui était renommé dans toute l'armée de l'air alors que elle… elle qui bataillait pour se faire une place parmi les militaires, au sein de tous ses hommes qui ne voyait rien d'autre en elle… qu'une femme. Une femme qui avait grimpé si rapidement les échelons que ça en devenait douteux pour certains._

_Sam se trouvait à présent devant la porte des quartiers de Jack O'neill, elle chassa toutes ces pensées quelque peu douloureuses et frappa de son poing le battant de métal de la porte. Sam attendit patiemment mais n'obtint pas de réponse, elle décida donc de renouveler l'opération, toujours rien. Elle se résigna et posa une main hésitante sur la poignée avant de l'actionner doucement. Elle se retrouva face à son lit et pouvait deviner en dessus de l'épaisse couverture, son colonel qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. Elle s'approcha lentement et souleva la couverture de la tête de Jack. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui surpris Sam, habituée à son entraînement militaire qui lui évitait toujours de se faire surprendre. Elle le regarda un instant dormir. Il avait l'air paisible mais pourtant, il avait cette petite ride sur son front, toujours présente en cas d'inquiétude de la part du colonel. Il rêvait. Sam se pencha sur lui, tellement près qu'elle entendait sa respiration régulière. Elle voulu poser sa main sur son épaule afin de le réveiller mais sa voix grave l'arrêta._

_« _Je pars pas sans vous Carter…_ »_

_« _Merci, Mon c…_ »_

_« _Je dois vous sortir de là, Carter_… »_

_« _Mon colonel, je vous en pris…_ » Sam posa sa main sur son épaule._

_« _NON !!!_ » _

_Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Jack avait attrapé sa main et l'avait violement tiré vers lui. Sam perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Jack. D'un seul coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé, le colonel se réveilla et lâcha vivement Carter qui en profita pour se relever rapidement. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait troublée au plus haut point. Elle venait de se rendre compte que son colonel rêvait de la fois où il était resté jusqu'au dernier moment près d'elle, tentant désespérément de la sauver alors que le vaisseau Goa'uld dans lequel ils se trouvaient menaçait d'exploser à tous moments._

_« _Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai du me rendormir._ » balbutia O'neill en se redressant._

_« _Oui, je p-pense._ » répondit Sam en passant une main maladroite dans ses cheveux. « _Vous rêviez quand je suis arrivée._ »_

_« _J'ai parlé ?!_ »_

_« _Oui…_ »_

_« _Oh…_ » O'neill fixa un point invisible sur le mur pour ne pas croisé son regard. « _Désolé. _»_

_« _Ne vous inquiétez pas…_ »_

_« _C'est juste que… enfin… J'ai pas de bons souvenirs de ce jour où… _»_

_« _Le quel ?_ » fit Sam en laissant un sourire illuminer son visage afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. «_ Celui où on nous avait prit pour des Zatarcs ou celui… où vous n'avez pas voulu m'abandonner ? _»_

_« _Un peu des deux…_ »_

_Sam sourit une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la porte._

_« _On embarque dans 20 minutes, mon colonel_. » ajouta t'elle avant de partir en fermant la porte derrière elle._

_O'neill lâcha un long soupir et se leva finalement pour enfiler son t-shirt et son treillis._

_***_

_Quand le colonel O'neill arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, le général aux côtés du reste de l'équipe l'attendait patiemment devant la porte ouverte._

_« _Bien, colonel, vous voilà !_ » fit le général Hammond. « _Vous êtes près, tous ?_ »_

_« _Oui, mon général._ » répondit O'neill de la part de tout SG1._

_« _Alors vous pouvez y aller._ »_

_Les quatre équipiers s'avancèrent sur la rampe et chacun traversa à son tour la surface d'eau miroitante. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés de l'autre côté, le paysage qu'ils virent leur était familier. En effet, ils se trouvaient devant une grande plaine verte délimitée de chaque côté par de vastes étendues d'arbres, et au fond, un temple en ruines._

_« _J'accompagne Daniel pendant qu'il s'amuse avec ses cailloux, Carter, Teal'c, essayez d'aller un peu plus loin et tacher de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant._ » fit Jack en commençant à marcher._

_«_ Ce temple à l'air intéressant ! _» répliqua Daniel qui se lança à la suite du colonel._

« Je parlais pour des gens normalement constitués, Daniel._ » répondit Jack en agitant son index près de sa tempe. « _Carter, contact radio toutes les demie heures, on repars dans 3 heures._ »_

_«_ Bien mon colonel. _» affirma Sam en coupant Daniel dans une réplique qui aurait pu déclencher une nouvelle chamaillerie enfantine entre lui et Jack._

_Après un petit moment de marche, Daniel et Jack arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple, l'intérieur de celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre. Les deux hommes allumèrent leurs torches et commencèrent leurs explorations dans les ruines. Daniel s'arrêta près d'un mur et commença à scruter attentivement les signes gravés dessus. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux évoluaient tout au long des écrits, les sourcils de l'archéologue se fronçaient jusqu'à devenir qu'une simple ligne._

_« _Quelque chose ne va pas, SpaceMonkey ?_ »_

_« _Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestait ce surnom et oui quelque chose ne va pas._ » Daniel tira un petit pinceau de sa poche et commença à le frotter contre la paroi. « _On dirait la langue des anciens… mais je ne comprend pas comment elle peut être gravée là… l'architecture du temple semble ressembler à celle de L'Egypte ancienne, la structure ne peu donc pas dater de l'époque où les anciens on vécu._ » Daniel continua son observation. « _Et ça, on dirait du Goa'uld ! Donc c'est bien ce que je dis… Les Goa'uld n'existait pas encore, donc…_ »_

_« _Donc des anciens on été congelés et ils ont gravé ça ici ! _» lança Jack en essayant de paraître intéressé._

_« _Non…_ » fit Daniel. « _Pas vraiment… Je pense plutôt, de manières plus rationnelles…_ »_

_« _Attention à ce que vous dites ! _» le coupa Jack faussement outré._

_« _Je pense que la langue des anciens a continuée à être parlée même après leur disparition. _»_

_« _Ah ! …et ça nous avance à quoi ? _»_

_« _Rien du tout._ »_

_Le colonel grogna quelque chose et alla s'asseoir sur le sol adossé contre un mur avant de lancer un long soupir._

_« _Jack ?_ »_

_« _Quoi encore ? _»_

_« _Ca va ?_ »_

_« _Oui ça va… juste fatigué._ »_

_Daniel observa Jack jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'emparer de sa radio._

_« _Carter ?_ »_

_« _Oui mon colonel ?_ »_

_Daniel pu percevoir un sentiment de soulagement quand Jack entendit la voix de son second mais le regard de ce dernier s'assombri aussitôt._

_« _J'avais dit toutes les demies heures, Carter !_ »_

_« _J'allais vous contacter. Et puis nous nous sommes séparés que depuis 35 minutes._ » Répliqua Carter dans sa radio._

_« _Oui, bon… sinon vous avez trouvez quelque chose ?_ »_

_« _R.A.S, mon colonel… si ce n'est que nous avons entendu un grand bruit suivit d'une légère secousse, nous essayons de trouver d'où sa provenait mais je pense que nous sommes juste sur une zone favorable au séismes._ »_

_« _Je préfère que vous reveniez. Après tout il n'y a peu être rien à des kilomètres à la ronde._ »_

_« _Mais mon colonel…_ »_

_« _Carter ?_ »_

_« _On arrive, monsieur._ »_

_Jack enleva son sac à dos et se coinça dans le coin du mur à côté de lui pour ensuite fermer les yeux._

_« _Jack ? C'est quoi le problème avec Sam ?_ » s'inquiéta Daniel._

_« _Un problème ? Y'a pas de problème_… » Répondit le militaire ne daignant pas le regarder._

_« _Sam et Teal'c sont partit depuis a peine une demie heure, pourquoi vous ne leur faites pas confiance ?_ »_

_« _J'ai une confiance infinie en eux… mais je préfère qu'on reste ensemble je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._ »_

_« _Mauvais pressentiment, c'est plutôt Sam, ça. _»_

_« _C'est vrai… c'est juste que depuis qu'on nous avait foutu ses maudits brassards et qu'elle a faillit y passer, je…_ »_

_« _Vous vous faites du soucis pour elle. Janet m'a brièvement parler du second teste Zartac que vous avez passés._ »_

_« _Brièvement ?_ » fit Jack en relevant finalement la tête pour lui lancer un regard accusateur._

_« _Oui, bon, j'avais le droit à tous les détails mais…_ »_

_« _Je tiens trop à elle, Daniel… j'ai pas le droit._ »_

_« _Vous ne pouvez pas avoir le droit ou pas sur quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler. _»_

_« _Ca veut dire quoi ?_ » interrogea Jack la gorge soudain serrée._

_« _Ca veut dire que vous avez des sentiments pour elle, et que vous n'y pouvez rien !_ »_

_« _J'ai jamais dit ça, Daniel ! J'ai dit que je tenais à elle !_ » s'empressa de corriger Jack qui regrettait déjà ses confidences à Daniel._

_« _Arrêtez de vous mentir ! Vous deux ne…_ »_

_« _Bon ça suffit ! Vous avez du travail !_ »_

_Jack sortit du temple et Daniel laissa un long soupir d'exaspération s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme continua d'étudier la pièce dans laquelle il était et mit peut de temps à tomber sur un petit mécanisme, qui, il en était sûr, devait ouvrir une porte qui se trouvait juste à côté. Daniel actionna deux petits interrupteurs. C'est dans un bruit sourd et un jaillissement de poussière q'un pan du mur où se trouvaient des écrits des anciens s'ouvrit pour libérer l'accès à une nouvelle pièce où trônait en son centre, un étrange appareil._

_« _Je vais avoir besoin de Sam, Jack !_ » cria Daniel à l'adresse du colonel qui ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre._

_***_

_Sam et Teal'c revenaient sur leurs pas quand Sam entendit la voix du colonel dans sa radio._

_« _Mon colonel, nous nous sommes parlé il y a dix minutes !_ »_

_« _C'est juste pour vous dire que Daniel a mit la main sur un joujou qui devrait vous plaire, accélérer la cadence, d'après lui c'est une technologie des anciens._ »_

_Sam et Teal'c se mirent à courir pour arriver plus vite. Sam était vraiment impatiente de pouvoir étudier l'appareil et espérait profondément que celle-ci était encore en état de marche. Les deux amis furent néanmoins arrêtés par le même bruit qu'ils avaient déjà entendu un peu plus tôt mais cette fois ci, ils furent convaincu que cela ne venait pas d'un séisme mais du vaisseau Goa'uld qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir non loin de leur position. Ils se mirent instinctivement à courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient en espérant que leurs ennemis ne se doutaient pas de leur présence._

_Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que le jaffa et la scientifique arrivèrent au temple, essoufflés._

_« _Vous avez fait vite_ ! » s'exclama Jack en les apercevant._

_« _Des Goa'uld… monsieur…_ » fit Sam, hors d'haleine._

_« _Nous avons vu un vaisseau ennemis, O'neill._ » dit Teal'c avant de retourner à l'extérieur pour surveiller la possible venue de troupes Goa'uld._

_« _Je croyais que cette planète était sans danger!_ »_

_« _Moi aussi…_ » se défendit le major._

_« _O'neill !_ »_

_Le colonel se précipita vers le jaffa et aperçu avec horreur une troupe de sept Goa'uld tout au plus qui arrivaient près de la porte des étoiles._

_« _C'est pas vrai !_ »_

_« _Si ces Jaffa ne s'en vont pas d'ici peu de temps, nous risquerions d'être prit, O'neill._ »_

_« _J'ai une idée !_ » s'exclama Daniel qui venait de sortir de la salle où se trouvait l'appareil qu'il avait découvert. « _On peut rester la dedans, si je referme la porte, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils nous trouvent. _»_

_Jack sembla résistant un instant puis il finit pas hocher la tête en direction de la dite pièce pour que tout le monde s'y engouffre, Daniel ferma la lourde porte de pierre derrière ses amis._

_« _On est coincé ici, maintenant._ » fit Jack en tapant de son point contre un mur._

_« _Je peu en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œilà_ ça _?_ » demanda Sam en s'approchant de l'appareil._

_« _Allez y, Major_. »_

_***_

_Cela faisait presque une heure que Sam se penchait sur l'étrange appareil qui dominait de sa hauteur la petite pièce sombre._

_« _On va attendre combien de temps au juste ?_ » demanda Daniel._

_« _Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je préfère éviter les ennuis._ » répondit O'neill d'un ton ferme._

_« _Au mon dieu…_ » _

_Tout le monde se retourna vers le major Carter, accroupie près de l'appareil. Elle poussait plusieurs hoquets de surprise au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les 'entrailles de la bête'._

_« _Un problème, Carter ?_ »_

_« _Ca dépend, mon colonel._ » répondit Carter en se tournant vers son supérieur. « _C'est une arme… puissante._ »_

_« _Puissante comment ?_ » s'intéressa Jack._

_« _Les canons à ions des Tolans sont des pistolets à eaux à coté…_ » Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent ensuite. « _Sous aucuns prétexte cette machine doit se retrouver dans les mains des Goa'uld !_ »_

_« _Mon colonel… on peut essayer de la rapporter sur terre ou alors on peut la détruire._ »_

_« _Ca va pas ! » _s'exclama Jack._ « Cette découverte pourrait changer le court de la planète ! non… la galaxie !_ »_

_« _Oui, elle le changerait !_ » le coupa Sam. « _Si les Goa'uld mettent la main sur cette technologie… ils n'auront aucuns mal à nous rayer de la carte, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre monde._ »_

_« _Ou alors, elle sauverait prochainement la terre d'une quelconque attaque._ » enchéri O'neill._

_« _Le risque est trop gros, Jack._ » ajouta Daniel._

_« _Mais enfin, vous vous souvenez pourquoi le projet Stargate est il financier ?_ »_

_« _Bien sûr mais… _»_

_« _Colonel O'neill !_ » les coupa Teal'c après avoir entendu l'approche de plusieurs jaffa à l'extérieur._

_L'équipe ne fit plus un seul bruit, chacun chargea sa propre arme et se prépara au combat. Alors qu'un bruit dans le mur à côté de la porte se fit entendre, les quatre amis ne mirent pas longtemps avant de comprendre que les jaffa allaient pénétrés dans la pièce. Tous se placèrent sur les côtés de l'entré de façon à ne pas être remarqués… mais quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, aucun jaffa ne rentra… seulement une petite sphère argenté roula sur le sol avant de libéré un flash de lumière très puissant. L'équipe s'écroula sur le sol._

_A SUIVRE..._

NA : Désolée pour ce temps d'attente, mais ne vous inquietez pas, la suite arrive bientôt.


	3. L'angoisse de l'imprevisible

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Teal'c fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Il semblait allongé sur par terre, sur un sol dur et glacial de marbre pourtant tout tournait autour de lui. Ses yeux le brûlaient de douleur et tout était flou. Ces sensations ne lui étaient pas inconnues, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Quand sa vue commença à se clarifier il aperçut plusieurs jaffa l'entourant et le visant de leurs lances serpent. Il nota très vite les corps immobiles de ses amis près de lui. Jack remua et se redressa vivement._

_« _Bon sang, j'y vois rien !_ » s'écria t'il._

_« _Restez où vous êtes !_ » s'empressa de le prévenir un jaffa._

_« _Mon colonel ?_ » s'éleva faiblement la voix du major Carter. « _Que c'est il passé ?_ » demanda t'elle en apercevant le silhouette floue Daniel encore inconscient ainsi que celles des jaffas qui les tenaient en joue._

_« _On s'est fait avoir, Carter._ » grogna le colonel._

_Tous se retournèrent vers Daniel quand ils l'entendirent marmonner des plaintes inaudibles. Teal'c aida ce dernier à se redresser et lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Ils attendirent un long moment entourés par tous ces ennemis qui ne leur laissaient aucune initiative de suite. Leur vue était pratiquement rétablit et n'était que légèrement floue à présent._

_« _C'est de quel serpent leurs gribouillages sur le front ? Je le connais pas celui là. _» lança Jack en plissant les yeux pour détailler le signe que portaient les jaffa ennemis._

_« _On dirait celui de..._ »_

_« _Notre déesse Morrigan._ » annonça fièrement une voix métallique d'un Goa'uld qui coupa instantanément celle de Teal'c._

_Un homme s'avança vers eux, traçant un passage au travers des jaffa présents. Il regarda SG-1 avec dédain qu'il dominait de sa hauteur car les quatre amis étaient encore assis au sol. O'neill s'empressa de se lever._

_« _Et vous, vous êtes ? _» demanda il._

_« _Je suis Isaac ! Prima de notre grande déesse Morrigan. _»_

_« _Bon, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais c'est une fausse ! » _fit O'neill._ « Oui, une fausse déesse, aucun des Goa'uld n'est un dieu, et…_ »_

_« _SILENCE ! _»_

_Le Goa'uld détailla longuement le colonel puis fit un léger signe en direction des jaffa, aussitôt les jaffas se rapprochèrent d'eux et les poussèrent à se mettre à genoux. Teal'c essaya tant bien que de mal à résister ne voulant pas se prosterner devant cet individu mais les quatre jaffas qui l'entouraient eurent raison de lui._

_«_ Vous aurez de gros ennuis si vous nous relâchez pas très vite !_ » lança le colonel O'neill dans une vaine tentative de l'intimider._

_« _Ah oui, vraiment ? et qui sont les ennuis ? Les Asgards ? …ou plus ridicules encore, vos semblables ?_ » Devant l'incrédulité du colonel, le Goa'uld lui ria au nez._

_Le Goa'uld se détourna de Jack pour faire face à Daniel Jackson avant de lui arracher son bob pour pouvoir le regarder. Il lâcha un nouveau rire malsain et se plaça devant Teal'c._

_« _Teal'c, le Shol'va ! Je me demande combien seraient près à donner certains grands maîtres pour ta capture._ »_

_« _GOLNOK ! » _lui lança violement Teal'c._

_Le jaffa qui était derrière Teal'c frappa ce dernier de sa lance sur l'arrière de son crâne. Le Goa'uld se tourna enfin vers Samantha Carter. Il la regarda longuement avec de tendre sa main vers elle. Sam sentit le glacial gant métallique se poser sur sa joue qu'elle retira vivement. Isaac l'empoigna par les cheveux._

« Ces yeux… » _murmura Isaac se rapprochant encore plus de la pauvre femme._

_Le Goa'uld relâcha sa prise vivement pour l'empoigner par le bras et la faire lever, il s'éloigna de quelque pas avec elle mais O'neill intervint rapidement._

_« _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ! Elle reste avec nous !_ »_

_«_ Kree ! _» fit Isaac en tendant un Zat au jaffa le plus proche de lui avant de se diriger vers la sortit._

_« _Carter !_ »_

_Le Goa'uld continuait d'entraîner Sam avec lui qui ne cherchait pas vraiment à résister sachant que ce serai déjà perdu d'avance, pourtant, Isaac se retourna quand il n'entendit pas de détonations provenant du Zat._

_« _Kol'Chak Jaffa !_ »_

_Le jaffa en question semblait hésiter mais pourtant il tira sur Teal'c, Daniel et Jack. Isaac quitta la grande pièce tirant Carter derrière lui qui semblait moins vouloir opérer, inquiète du sort de ses amis._

_« _Mon colonel !_ »_

_***_

_C'est en sursautant que Jack se redressa après avoir comprit ce qu'il c'était passé. Il se souvenait de Isaac emmenant Carter avec lui, du zat se tendre dans sa direction et du noir qui en fut suivi… mais il l'avait tout de même entendu, sa voix, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il avait lamentablement échoué cette fois-ci._

_Il aurait du donner l'ordre à SG-1 de regagner la porte au plus vite, après tout, une troupe de sept jaffas valait mieux que l'armée toute entière. Ils se retrouvaient donc coincés ici et Carter était seule avec ce Serpent._

_« _Colonel O'neill, est ce que tout va bien ?_ » demanda Teal'c en l'apercevant réveillé._

_« _Non, ça ne va pas !_ » répliqua durement Jack même si il savait que son ami n'y était pour rien. « _Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! ..Et faut qu'on retrouve Carter ! _»_

_« _Je partage votre avis, O'neill… bien que nous avons peu de facteurs favorables à notre condition._ » dit le jaffa en détachant chaque mot lentement mais s'exprimant avec fermeté comme à son habitude._

_« _C'est vrai qu'on est mal partit…_ » se manifesta enfin Daniel en se relevant péniblement. « _Personne ne sait ce qui nous arrive, on va devoir se débrouiller_. »_

_« _Mais Hammond va bien se rendre compte que nous ne rentrons pas et enverra des renforts…_ » ajouta le colonel._

_« _Vous croyez vraiment Hammond assez idiot pour faire ça ?_ » le coupa Daniel._

_O'neill se résigna. Daniel avait raison. Le colonel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de leur cellule._

_« _Teal'c… _» fit il en faisant un signe à Teal'c de se mettre sur le côté de la porte pour assommer un quelconque individu qui oserait pénétrer dans leur cellule. « _HEY !!!_ » commença à crier Jack, une fois que Teal'c fut placé. « _Y'a quelqu'un !!! J'exige de parler à quelqu'un de compétant !_ »_

_Daniel leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de subtilité de ce plan._

_« _Que voulez vous tau'ris !_ »_

_« _Ouvrez cette porte !_ »_

_Au plus grand étonnement de tous la porte s'ouvrit mais leur surprise fut vite remplacée par une grande déception en voyant le scintillement bleuté d'un bouclier briller le long d'une surface invisible qui recouvrait la totalité de l'entrée._

_« _Alors, Parlez ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez !_ »_

_Un silence pesant s'installa au sein des trois amis qui cherchaient vivement une excuse mais Jack préféra aller droit au but._

_« _Où est elle ?_ » fit il en lançant un regard des plus meurtriers au jaffa face à lui. « _Que lui fait t'il !?_ »_

_Le jaffa ricana puis appuya sur un bouton du panneau de la porte pour la refermer._

_« _Si jamais vous lui avait fait subir la moindre torture, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vous anéantirais tous ! Vous m'entendez bande de sals serpent ! Laissez la tranquille ! » _Hurlait Jack. _« C'est un membre de mon équipe… » _ajouta t'il comme pour s'excuser de son comportement vers Daniel et Teal'c._

_***_

_Alors que ses coéquipiers s'arrachaient les cheveux pour mettre au point une possible évasion, Samantha Carter se retrouvait seule dans une longue salle sombre. Elle était accrochée en croix sur le mur opposé à l'entrée. En détaillant un peu plus les objets qui l'entouraient elle en avait déduit qu'elle était piégée dans une salle de torture. Elle se sentait trembler de tout son corps mais la température ambiante n'y était pour rien, c'était le résultat des analyses de son esprit scientifique qui n'avait pas su s'abstenir de déterminer le fonctionnement des divers appareils qui l'entouraient._

_C'est alors que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait fit grandir l'anxiété qui la tétanisait. Isaac suivit d'un jaffa s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la pièce._

_« _Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec les autres ?!_ » s'exclama Sam dès qu'il ne fut qu'a quelque pas d'elle._

_« _Tu es là, parce que c'est avec toi que je prendrais le plus de plaisir à parler._ » répondit calmement Isaac._

_« _En regardant autour, j'ai pas l'impression qu'on va parler…_ »_

_« _Ca ne dépendra que de toi._ » Isaac se rapprocha légèrement d'elle. « Qui es tu et de qu'elle planète viens tu ? »_

_« _SI vous tenez à le savoir, je suis Hikaru Sulu et je viens de la planète… heu.. _» Ses références à Star Trek n'étant pas sans failles, Sam ne se souvint qu'au dernier moment que le physicien de Star Trek venait de la planète Terre, ne cherchant pas à avouer sa planète d'origine, Sam utilisa une nouvelle fois l'ancienne série télévisée. « _Je viens de la planète Vulcain._ »_

_Sam ne rata pas l'étrange expression qui s'afficha sur le visage du jaffa qui accompagnait Isaac. Elle rata encore moins le magistral coup de poing que le Goa'uld lui décrocha dans la mâchoire. _

_« _Tu te fiches de moi ?!_ » s'écria Isaac._

_« _Quoi, vous connaissez Star Trek !_ » ironisa le major._

_Quand un nouveau coup vient s'écraser dans son ventre lui coupant le souffle, elle su que le sarcasme de son supérieur ne fut pas le bien venu._

_« _Rien de ce que tu me dis existe ! J'ai le savoir de ma déesse !_ »_

_« _De toutes manières j'ai été entraînée pour résister à tout type de torture, vous n'apprendrez rien de moi !_ »_

_A ce moment là, un autre jaffa entra dans la pièce. Il s'adressa à Isaac._

_« _Je vous informe de la prochaine venue de Morrigan suite à votre entretient que vous avez eu avec elle. Elle a confié être intéressée par éventuel hôte que vous lui proposez._ »_

_« _Bien…_ » fit Isaac avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune femme. « _Vous voyez, vous n'aurez même pas besoin d'être torturée pour révéler tous vos petits secrets… _»_

_Isaac sortit de la pièce avec le jaffa qui venait d'arriver, l'autre jaffa qui était là depuis le début se posta près de la porte pour monter la garde._

_Sam réfléchissait à toutes vitesses. Un hôte, voilà ce que voulait faire Isaac d'elle, l'hôte d'une déesse goa'uld. Si SG-1 ne trouvait pas un rapide moyen de se sortir de là… elle aurait de sérieux ennuis._

_Sam entendit les pas du jaffa se rapprocher d'elle, se demandant ce qu'il voudrait bien lui faire elle lâcha un long soupir et planta son regard dans le sien comme pour le défier._

_« _Mon nom est Versal'c, et je suis un espion Tok'ra._ »_

_A suivre._

__

_NA: Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je suis en pleins examens et donc mon temps d'écriture est très réduit. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu._


	4. L'étincelle d'un Espoir éteint

**Chapitre 4**

_« _Mon nom est Versal'c, et je suis un espion Tok'ra._ »_

_Samantha Carter n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il y a peu de temps elle avait eu l'impression d'être foutue, vouée à héberger un monstre dans son propre corps mais elle venait de trouver une aide potentielle._

_« _Avez-vous été l'hôte d'un Tok'ra auparavant ?_ »_

_Sam le regarda attentivement et pensa que même si l'homme en face d'elle lui mentait, elle ne risquait rien à lui répondre._

_« _Jolinar de Malkshur… oui._ »_

_« _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je voulais m'assurer que vous soyez Samantha._ »_

_« _Je vous connais ?_ »_

_« _Non, mais je sais que vous êtes la fille de l'hôte de Selmac, c'est pour cela que je me dois de vous aider._ »_

_« _Merci…_ » souffla Sam soulagée de cette nouvelle._

_« _Je ne suis pas le seul espion sur ce vaisseau mais je dois transmettre un important message à la Tok'ra et je ne peux prendre de risque en la contactant. Je dois repartir avec vous._ »_

_« _Savez vous comment vous aller vous y prendre ? _» s'inquiéta le major._

_« _Je suis le second de Isaac, il n'hésitera pas à me laisser seul avec vous_. » avoua le Tok'ra._

_« Bien… Quand allez vous prévenir le reste de mon équipe ? »_

_« _Les prévenir ?_ » fit Versal'c, « _Mais je ne pensais qu'a vous faire sortir vous, et vous seule_ »_

_« _Il est hors de question que je les abandonne !_ » s'exclama Sam. « _Soit on s'en sort tous ensemble soit on reste. _»_

_« _Vous n'y pensez pas…_ »_

_« _Bien sûr que si._ »_

_***_

_Le colonel O'neill faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, ce qui agaçait particulièrement Daniel. Teal'c restait silencieux, assis dans un coin de la cellule._

_« _Si vous continuer à user le sol comme ça, vous finirez par creuser un tunnel de sortie…_ » lança Daniel._

_« _Bon je sais qu'on ai dans le pétrin et qu'on a rien de notre côté mais on n'ai pas aussi… désespérés ! _» répondit Jack. « _En tous cas nous on à pas à se plaindre pour le moment… mais allez dire ça à Carter..._ »_

_« _Vous vous inquiétez trop, O'neill… Je crois me souvenir que nous avons vécu des situations plus extrêmes que celle-ci._ » le coupa Teal'c._

_« _Oui je sais, on a déjà été piégés dans un vaisseau Goa'uld, de diverse manières mais jamais l'un de nous à été séparé de l'équipe sans que ce soit prévu !_ »_

_« _Vraiment ?_ » demanda Daniel d'un ton légèrement sarcastique. « _Jamais remarqué._ »_

_Le colonel s'apprêtait à répondre mais la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Versal'c, l'espion qui venait de s'entretenir avec le major Samantha Carter entra dans la pièce. Teal'c se leva près à donner l'assaut mais le colonel lui fit signe de ne rien faire._

_« _C'est Samantha qui m'envoie._ »_

_La tension et s'était installée dès son arrivée s'estompa aussitôt. Jack s'empressa de le questionner._

_« Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_« _Elle va bien, Isaac ne veut en aucun cas la blesser_. »_

_« _Rassurant… _» fit O'neill avant de réagir à ce que venait de lui dire le jaffa. « _Un Goa'uld c'est pas autant généreux d'habitude, si ?_ »_

_« _Isaac pense qu'elle ferait un excellent hôte pour Morrigan._ »_

_« _Quoi !_ » s'exclama O'neill._

_« _Je vous en pris calmez vous !_ » le fit taire Versal'c. « _Je suis un espion Tok'ra et si tout se déroule comme prévu, Samantha sera hors d'atteinte avant l'implantation._ »_

_« _Il vaudrait mieux._ »_

_***_

_Sam se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seule dans sa cellule mais comme la première fois, cela ne dura pas. En effet Isaac accompagné de deux jaffa apparut derrière la porte dorénavant ouverte de la sombre salle. Sam commença à s'inquiéter quand elle ne trouva pas Versal'c parmi les deux jaffas. L'un deux s'approcha d'elle pour la détacher mais au moment où ses mains fut libérées elle envoya un magistral coup de point au visage du garde serpent, s'empara de son Zat avant de l'attraper par le coup et de s'en servir comme bouclier humain._

_« _N'approchez pas !_ » s'exclama Sam en visant Isaac de son arme._

_« _Je le savais… tu es un soldat dans ton monde !_ » ricana Isaac avant de faire un signe au jaffa à côté de lui._

_Sam n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la décharge d'un Zat vint l'immobiliser avec son otage. Elle n'avait reçut qu'une partie de cette décharge, elle resta donc consciente et pouvait ainsi sentir tous ses muscles se contracter violement en une multitude de crampes alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol._

_***_

_Dans la cellule de SG1, Versal'c expliquait précisément son plan d'évasion._

_« _Après vous avoir fournit de plusieurs armes nous pourrons… _»_

_L'espion Tok'ra fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un jaffa. Les trois amis comprirent immédiatement que c'était aussi un espion Tok'ra quand ils virent Versal'c se tourner vers lui sans gène apparente._

_« _Igneft ? Que fais tu ici !_ »_

_« _Morrigan est déjà arrivée et Isaac vient d'emmener la fille de l'hôte de Selmac ! _»_

_« _Isaac s'apprête t'il à implanter le major Carter ?_ » demanda Teal'c visiblement inquiet… pour un jaffa du moins._

_« _Très prochainement, oui._ » répondit Igneft._

_« _Mais alors qu'est ce que vous attendez !_ » s'écria O'neill. « _Faites nous sortir de là et allons l'aider ! Vous avez juste à mettre toute la partie préparation de côté et nous emmener directement à nos armes ! _»_

_« _Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Suivez moi._ » répondit Isaac. « _Igneft, trouve un moyen de retenir l'attention sans risquer ta couverture._ »_

_Après un bref signe de tête Igneft se mit à courir dans les couloirs, Versal'c et SG1 se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée._

_***_

_Isaac et un jaffa la traînaient de force par les deux bras, Sam tentait vainement de résister mais les deux hommes étaient beaucoup trop forts et plusieurs fois elle trébucha en voulant s'écarter d'eux._

_« _Où m'emmenez vous !_ » s'énervait Sam alors qu'aucun d'eux ne lui répondait. « _Hey !_ »_

_Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte et Sam comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le jaffa qui accompagnait Isaac l'a lâcha et Isaac l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'immense chambre. Le Goa'uld poussa Sam violement pour l'éloigner de lui et elle faillit presque en tomber à la renverse._

_« _Si tu ne résistes pas, je laisse la vie sauve à tes amis !_ » s'exclama Isaac._

_« _Menteur !!!_ » cria la jeune femme qui sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_« _Jaffa !_ » s'exclama Isaac en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit instinctivement sur le jaffa qui les avait accompagnés. « _J'ordonne l'exécution des prisonniers !_ »_

_« _NON !_ »_

_Sam hurla en se jetant contre Isaac mais ce dernier lui décocha un violent coup dans la figure. Sam s'écroula au sol, la bouche ensanglantée. Isaac s'agenouilla près d'elle et, avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ses mains s'enroulaient fermement autour de son coup._

_« _Ne leur faites pas de mal… _» souffla Sam faiblement par manque d'air._

_Isaac resserra son étreinte et fixa la jeune femme d'un regard meurtrier._

_« _…je vous en pris…_»_

_Le regard que Sam lui envoyait était des plus suppliant, elle s'agenouillait devant lui dans la crainte de perdre Teal'c, Daniel… et Jack._

_« _Attends, jaffa !_ » beugla Isaac avec un sourire machiavélique à l'adresse du jaffa qu'il avait envoyer tuer Sg-1._

_Isaac la lâcha brusquement et se dirigea vers les portes pour aller les fermer. Samantha se redressa en se massant la gorge. Elle soupira de soulagement et se releva. Ses jambes tremblaient dans la peur de la suite. Isaac s'approcha d'elle et maintenant tout son corps frémissait._

_« _Déshabilles toi !_ » lui ordonna Isaac._

_La jeune femme le regarda paniquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa… à tout sauf ça. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile._

_« _Fais ce que je te dis ou tes amis mourrons !_ »_

_Une larme qu'elle ne pu retenir glissa le long de la joue de son visage pourtant impassible en ce moment. Elle hésitait, ne savait quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amis mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, son instinct lui interdisait de répondre à la volonté de Isaac. Brusquement le Goa'uld s'avança vers elle la frappa une nouvelle fois au visage et dirigea son gant Goa'uld vers son visage. Un vaisseau de lumière dorée s'échappa de l'arme et lui infligea une douleur atroce. Elle essayait de contenir le cri qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Un cri qui ne tarda pas à lui être arraché quand Isaac colla le gant sur son front. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle tomba violement sur ses genoux. Isaac arrêta l'arme. Sam prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'une sirène stridente hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête._

_« _C'est ta dernière chance. Enlève tes vêtements._ »_

_Elle respira une ou deux fois et se releva pour lui faire face. Isaac leva orgueilleusement la tête. Vaincue elle hotta son T-shirt de militaire noir puis défit la boucle de sa ceinture avant de laisser glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes tremblantes. Isaac fit un pas dans sa direction et elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui en allant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se sentait si faible et misérable. En ce moment même le major Samantha Carter n'existait pas, elle n'était plus cette femme forte et courageuse. Isaac continuait de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière elle ne l'arrête._

_« _Tout tes vêtements._ » murmura Isaac alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle._

_Sam réagit vite lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de ce démon frôler la peau de ses cuisses. Elle se dégagea rapidement mais le Goa'uld l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta sur un grand tas de couvertures et draps de velours et de satin qu'était un lit. Sam n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Isaac se mit sur elle la bloquant complètement. La jeune femme se débattait mais c'était sans succès. Le Goa'uld dirigea son arme de point une nouvelle fois vers son front et Sam hurla de douleur._

_***_

_Pendant ce temps le reste de l'équipe SG1 et Versal'c couraient dans les couloirs dans le but le retrouver leurs armes. Quand ils atteignirent enfin la pièce qui servait de dépôt, ils récupérèrent seulement des Zats et leurs radios car Jack pensait que c'était inutile de s'encombrer avec tous leurs équipements._

_« _Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut?_ » demanda Versal'c qui regardait dans les couloirs pour voir si aucun jaffa n'arrivait._

_« _On a prit seulement quelques armes._» répondit Daniel._

_« _Et ça vous suffira ?_ »_

_« _On a pas l'intention de déclencher une tuerie générale._ » trancha Jack qui se dirigea vers le couloir. « _Conduisez nous jusqu'à Carter !_ »_

_« _Par ici._ » fit Versal'c en se dirigeant dans la direction opposée dans laquelle le colonel s'apprêtait à aller._

_***_

_« _AHHHRRGH !_ » _

_Sam hurlait à cause de la douleur que lui infligeait le gant Goa'uld. Elle était complètement paralysée, des larmes coulaient à flots le long de ses joues. La jeune femme entendit les portes de la chambres s'ouvrirent. Une grande vague d'espoir envahi son corps mais l'entente de la voix métallique la replongea dans une grande crainte._

_« _Isaac, que fais tu !_ » s'exclama Morrigan. « _J'ai besoin de cet hôte._ »_

_Isaac s'éloigna brusquement de Carter qui tira instinctivement un long drap de satin autour d'elle. Morrigan s'avança vers elle et contempla son visage longuement. Ses yeux brillèrent un court instant et un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres._

_« _Samantha Carter !_ » fit la déesse en se retournant vers Isaac. « _De la Tau'ri !Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux comme hôte. Tu seras remercié comme il se doit, Isaac. _»_

_« _C'est un honneur de vous servir._ » dit Isaac en s'inclinant._

_« _Je veux cet hôte, maintenant._ »_

_« _Jaffa !_ »_

_Un jaffa entra dans la pièce et lui et Isaac attrapèrent Carter par les bras et la mirent debout en face de Morrigan. La déesse s'approcha de Sam qui tentait vainement de se dégager. La jeune femme sentait son souffle sur son visage et gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa bouche où un symbiote Goa'uld ne tarda pas d'y apparaître. Sam échappa un cri d'horreur et se débattit violement._

_« _NON ! LACHEZ MOI !_ »_

_Sam n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle sentit la peur la déchirer de l'intérieure lorsque les mains glacées de la fausse déesse se posèrent sur ses joues afin de la maintenir près d'elle._

_« Je veux mourir ! » s'écria Sam intérieurement en fermant les yeux._

_Elle sentit les mains de Morrigan se raidirent et tomber sur ses épaules puis les deux jaffas la lâcher. Sam s'écroula au sol comme un pauvre chiffon._

_Des coups de zat._

_Sam reprit ses esprits et ouvrit enfin ses yeux à nouveau pour voir Daniel et Teal'c tirer sur les deux jaffas qui la tenaient peu de temps auparavant. Sam se sentit tirée vers le haut avant de croiser son regard noisette._

_« _Ca va Carter ?_ » fit Jack O'neill._

_Sam avait l'impression que sa voix venait de loin et qu'elle raisonnait dans sa tête. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de la déesse Morrigan avant de se rediriger vers ceux de Jack._

_« _Carter ?_ »_

_Sam posa sa main sur la joue du colonel pour s'assurer qu'il n'était une illusion. Ses espoirs étant réel elle sombra dans l'inconscience, épuisée._


End file.
